Second Chance
by LadyofLabyrinth6
Summary: Sarah hat ihr Leben gelebt. Glücklich und zufrieden, war sie nun bereit zu gehen. Doch der Koboldkönig konnte das sonderbare Mädchen nie vergessen. Im Schatten der Dunkelheit hatte er sie all die Jahre beobachtet. Auch an diesem besonderen Abend..


Huhu ihr Lieben,

hier noch ein kleiner Oneshot. Viel Spaß beim Lesen =)

Second Chance

"Grandma?" Das kleine Mädchen drehte den Kopf im Bett herum und beobachtete ihre Uhrgroßoma, die langsam durch das Zimmer auf die Tür zu lief. "Wird das Mädchen den Koboldkönig jemals wieder sehen?" Fragte sie und deutete auf das rote Buch, aus dem Sarah ihren Enkelkindern soeben vorgelesen hatte. Auch der Bruder der kleinen regte neugierig den Kopf unter seiner Bettdecke hervor und spitze die Ohren. "Ganz bestimmt sogar. Und jetzt schlaft schön, meine Süßen." Sie betätigte den Lichtschalter und lehnte die Tür ran. Das Licht im Flur blieb an, da sie sonst Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatten. Sarah konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, wo es doch ihr selbst und ihrer Tochter ebenso ergangen war. Die Dunkelheit konnte furchteinflößend sein. Voller Gefahren und versteckter Dinge, die es galt erst noch zu entdecken. Seufzend und etwas schwerfällig lief Sarah in das Nebenzimmer und ließ sich in ihrem alten, karrenden Schaukelstuhl nieder. Die Zeit war gnädig mit ihr umgegangen, doch langsam verließ sie die Kraft. Immerhin würde sie in zwei Wochen ihren 89. Geburtstag feiern und das mochte wahrlich ein stolzes Alter sein. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie das Buch auf dem kleinen, runden Tisch neben sich ab und begann langsam hin und her zu schaukeln.

Hatte sie ihn doch längst bemerkt und trotzdem gab er sich nicht zu erkennen. Und das in all den Jahren. Sarah schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Labyrinth waren viele Jahrzehnte vergangen und dennoch hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, stets nach ihr zu sehen. Wenn auch im verborgenen. Doch Sarah wusste immer wenn er da war. Stets hatte sie seine Anwesenheit gespürt. Seine wachsamen Augen, die Obacht gaben, dass es ihr gut ging und an nichts fehlte. Dem war tatsächlich so. Sie hatte ein langes und erfülltes Leben gehabt. Ihre Familie war glücklich und gesund. Es gab nichts, was sie sich sehnlicher wünschte, als mit diesen erfüllenden Gedanken gehen zu können. Doch da gab es noch eine Sache, die ihr am Herzen lag. Sie wollte sich bei ihm bedanken. Nicht nur dass er ihr mit dem Abenteuer im Untergrund eine neue Sichtweise auf die Welt geschenkt hatte, sondern auch -dass er immer da war, selbst wenn er nicht anwesend war.  
"Willst du dich nicht endlich zu erkennen geben?" Lächelnd richtete sie den Blick in die Dunkelheit am Ende des Raumes. Obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, was nicht nur an ihrer Sehschwäche lag, die sie langsam einholte, wusste sie dennoch genau - wo er sich aufhielt. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob vor Überraschung oder Zögerung, wusste sie nicht, aber er ließ sich Zeit, eher er sich regte. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du mich sehen kannst." Seine Stimme war die selbe wie Damals. Samtenes flüstern. Geheimnisvoll und doch vielsagend. "Es hat viel weniger mit den Augen, als mit dem Verstand zu tun." Ihre Augen huschten hin und her und sie wartete mit einem Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen auf den besonderen Moment, ihn wieder sehen zu können. Ob er sich verändert hatte? Wahrscheinlich weniger. "Überlegen wie eh und je." Sarah hörte deutlich das Lächeln in seinen Worten, welches ihr ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Das leise Geräusch von Stiefeln auf Holz ertönte und der Koboldkönig trat aus dem Schatten heraus in das Licht des Mondes, welches durch das Fenster auf ihn fiel und ihn einhüllte. Sarah ließ ihren Blick über sein Antlitz wandern. Sie war gleichermaßen überrascht und erfreut ihn zu sehen. In solch einem hohen Alter wie sie es erreicht hatte, konnte der Verstand einem durchaus seine Streiche spielen. Doch sein Anblick war der Beweis dafür, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte. Ihre Augen wanderten von seinen glänzenden schwarzen Stiefeln zu seiner enganliegenden Leggins. Weiter oben entdeckte sie, dass er ein weißes, mit Rüschen besetztes Hemd trug. Die schwarze Weste setzte seine schlanke Gestalt gut in Szene. Die blonden Haare lagen ihm auf den Schultern verteilt. Und dann entdeckte sie die Mondsichelkette, welche er Damals schon getragen hatte. Sie ruhte auf seiner Brust, die ein Stück weit sichtbar war. Anschließend erreichten ihre Augen die seinen, welche sie ebenfalls musterten. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht im geringsten verändert. Im Gegenteil. Er schien förmlich vor Lebensenergie zu leuchten. Langsam lief er auf sie zu, den Blick beinahe ausdruckslos. "Du hast dich nicht verändert." Bemerkte sie und hob eines ihrer weißen Augenbrauen. Jareth kam vor ihr zum stehen und bot ihr seine Hand an, welche in einem schwarzen Handschuh steckte. Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte sie seinen Blick und legte ihre Hand in die seine, um sich aus dem Schaukelstuhl, wenn auch recht mühsam, zu erheben. "Du auch nicht." Der Koboldkönig zog Sarah langsam zu sich und musterte sie im Schein der Dunkelheit. Die alte Frau begann zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr weißes, langes Haar sich über ihre Schultern verteilte. "Charmant wie immer. Ich weiß sehr wohl dass ich eine alte Fregatte bin, aber danke für das Kompliment." Grinsend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, der deutlich machte, dass er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte, auch wenn seine Worte der absoluten Wahrheit entsprachen. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Entgegnete sie und lächelte bei dem Anblick seiner leuchtenden, ungleichen Augen. "Ist das so?" Langsam hob sich eines seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie hatte sich äußerlich sehr verändert. Aber der Glanz ihrer grünen Augen war der selbe geblieben. Sarah nickte und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Es fiel ihr zusehends schwerer über längere Zeit still stehen zu bleiben. Ihre Beine waren nicht mehr so stark und hielten ihren Körper mühelos über Stunden, wie noch vor einigen Jahren. "Ich wollte mich bedanken, bevor ich gehe." Nun war es an Sarah zu flüstern. Trotz allem lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Jareth musterte ihre Gesichtszüge und verzog die Mundwinkel. Ein Mischung aus Lächeln und Wehmut überzog seine Gesichtszüge.

Dies dürfte noch nicht das Ende sein.

"Wofür?" War seine kurze, einfache Frage, die Sarah erneut schmunzeln ließ. Er wusste ganz genau wofür sie sich bedanken wollte und trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Denn das würde nur seine Hoffnung bestätigen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit hatte spüren können - wann immer er nach ihr gesehen hatte. Er hatte sie nicht auch nur eine Minute vergessen können, nachdem sie ihm so stolz, so unnahbar die Stirn geboten und ihren Bruder zurück geholt hatte. "Du hast mir all die Jahre über das Gefühl gegeben, dass alles möglich ist." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, hob ihre Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seine makellose Wange, welche im Schein der Dunkelheit einen Blick auf ein wenig von dem Glitzer offenbarte, der ihn umgab und sich seinen Weg überall hin zu suchen schien. Jareth umfasste Sarahs Handgelenk und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es wusstest." Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, so dass seine Spitzen Zähne zu sehen waren. Die Grübchen an seinen Mundwinkeln kamen zum Vorschein und verliehen dem Koboldkönig etwas unwiderstehliches. "Zu jeder Zeit." Zwinkernd verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht erneut und unterdrückte ein schwerfälliges Seufzen. Es wurde zusehends anstrengender für sie, in dieser Position zu verharren. Sarah trat einen Schritt zurück, wollte sich von Jareth lösen um sich wieder zu setzten, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk mit leichtem Druck umfasst um ihr so das Gefühl zu vermitteln, ihm noch einen Moment zu geben. "Geh nicht." Flüsternd legte er vorsichtig und zugleich schützend einen Arm um ihre schmale, zerbrechlich wirkende Mitte und suchte erneut ihren Blick. Angestrengt wandte Sarah sich ihm wieder zu. "Es wird Zeit. Ich bin müde." Ihre Worte schienen ihm das Herz förmlich aus der Brust zu reißen. Er haderte mit sich. Er hatte die Wahl. Sie würde die Wahl haben. Doch wusste er nicht, ob er es ertragen würde, wenn sie ihn ablehnen würde. Er konnte sich nicht im geringsten vorstellen, eine weitere - endlose Ewigkeit ohne sie zu leben. Wenn er es jetzt nicht wagen würde, würde er sie erneut verlieren.  
"Alles ist Möglich, Liebste Sarah." Nun war es an ihm ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu fahren. Sarah schloss entspannt die Augen und legte ihre Hand an Jareths Handgelenk. Seine unglaubliche Wärme erfüllte sie mit einer Liebe und Freude, von der sie nicht geglaubt hätte- sie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes noch einmal spüren zu dürfen. "Ich muss gehen." Leise und wehmütig, obgleich sie glücklich und zufrieden gehen würde, kamen die Worte schwerer über ihre Lippen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Jareth hob sanft ihr Kinn ein Stück an und fing ihren Blick ein, nachdem sie die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. "Du bist gegangen." Ihre Augen huschten hin und her, während sie seinen Blick erwiderte und fragte sich, was er damit wohl meinte. Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Gesicht vorbei und deutete auf den Schaukelstuhl. Langsam drehte Sarah den Kopf um und erschrak für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie sah sich selbst, wie sie im Schaukelstuhl saß. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen war sie eingeschlafen. Das Leben, ihre Seele - hatte ihren Körper verlassen. Doch..? Fragend drehte Sarah sich wieder zu Jareth um. "Du kannst bleiben. Oder du kommst mit mir." Sein Vorschlag klang mehr wie eine Bitte, die von Herzen kam. Doch wie sollte das gehen? Sie war eine alte Frau, er unsterblich. Zudem war sie gerade gestorben und hielt sich mit den Überresten ihrer Seele an ihm fest. Doch plötzlich begann sich etwas zu verändern. Sarah spürte wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Ihr Herzschlag. War sie nicht gerade gestorben? Ihr weißes Haar bekam seinen alten, vertrauten dunkelbraunen Glanz wieder. Ebenso ihre Haut. Die Falten waren verschwunden und sie spürte wie mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, die Kraft in ihre Knochen zurück kehrte. Ungläubig starrte sie an sich herunter. Trat kurz von einem Fuß auf den anderen, um sich von der Tatsache, dass sie wieder jünger und fitter war, zu überzeugen. "Aber wie..?" Mit leuchtenden Augen und mehr als gemischten Gefühlen starrte sie Jareth an, der kaum merklich lächelte. "Dein Herz hat sich entschieden. Deine Seele ist nun Zuhause." Er nahm Sarahs Hände in seine. "Komm mit mir." Bat er leise. Sarah erwiderte seinen Blick. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein? Hatte sie eine zweite Chance bekommen, um mit Jareth leben zu können? In diesem Moment wurde ihre Frage, die sie all die Jahre beschäftigt hatte, beantwortet. Er hatte über sie gewacht, bis sie bereit war zu gehen. Mit ihm zu gehen und die Ewigkeit zu teilen. Der Koboldkönig schenkte ihr nicht nur ein zweites Leben, sondern bot ihr auch so die Möglichkeit, über ihre Familie zu wachen. Ihr Herz schlug kräftig in ihrer Brust und ihre Lippen zierte ein glückliches Lächeln. Sie nickte zustimmend und schmiegte sich an Jareth, der seine Arme um sie schlang. "Für immer." Hauchte sie leise und erwiderte die zarte Berührung seiner Lippen auf den ihren. Der Koboldkönig konnte seine Sarah nun endlich mit in sein Reich nehmen. Und diesmal sollte es für immer sein.

Dies war nicht das Ende, sondern erst der Anfang.


End file.
